


Mary's Little Boy Wuvs Hugs

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a little ladies' man.  But that's not all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Little Boy Wuvs Hugs

Mary knows the score. 

She’s not completely ignorant about these things. It’s not like she doesn’t know Carl Bates and RC Adams. Hunting buddies from way back; been living together for _years_. Yeah, she grew up hearing the uncles and cousins talk, and she’s heard the stories about RC, never leaving a bar without a woman (or two) on his arm. But come on! Even the younger generation of Campbells knows what Carl means to him, and vice versa. Their relationship is the worst-kept secret in the whole hunting community. 

She knows what _gay_ looks like. And her little boy has it.

Now, Dean’s only four. She could be wrong. She kinda hopes she is, for his sake. True, he’s not being raised in the life, thank god and all his angels for that! But it’s always hard out there for people who are different. And what with the AIDS? She hopes she’s wrong.

It’s sweet, though, the way Dean hugs his little friends. Even the other mommies notice; she smiles when she remembers the blue shirt with the “I Wuv Hugs” teddy bear on the front that Jaime gave him for his birthday. In fact, the very first day of preschool, he couldn’t leave until he’d demanded hugs from all the girls and about half of the boys. 

That was her first clue. Second clue was the way he talked just as excitedly about Ricky as he did about Jenna and Paige.

She hasn’t told John about clue #3. That the teacher caught him kissing Ricky on the playground. That Ricky’s mom pulled her son out of school, and that Miss Phelps is pressuring Mary to do the same. John won’t understand. He’s funny about that kind of stuff. It can wait until after they take the boys trick-or-treating tomorrow. Or maybe it’ll keep until the weekend. 

Mary knows she needs to have a chat with Dean about it, too, but she doesn’t know what she’d say. He’s sitting at the dinette, picking at a PB&J. If he eats three more bites, she’ll let him have a piece of pie from last night, and maybe while he’s eating that, she’ll tell him that Ricky’s not coming back to school. Poor thing is gonna be so sad!

She sighs.

He’s only four. How did this get so complicated so soon?


End file.
